Darling Kate
by connielara
Summary: Rick and Kate have been dating for over 12 months. Kate isn't feeling that well. Rick is concerned. Is Kate not taking care of herself or something else?
1. Chapter 1

Richard Castle had taken the day off to catch up on some writing. Kate had become a major distraction since they began officially dating three months prior. When Kate wasn't at work she was with Castle and that's how he liked it, never out of his sight for long. But his publishers had been pressing him for the next instalment of Nikki Heat, this is how he came to be alone at his loft while his darling Kate was at the 12th. Castle was worried about her. She was working alot of hours over the last few weeks due to a very complex case. She wasn't getting nearly enough sleep and as hard as he tried to get her to eat more, his efforts were futile. He was being so careful not to push too hard for fear of her running. He knew she loved him but Katherine Beckett liked to do things her way, he had to be grateful she had let him in this far.

Kate had snapped at Castle that morning as he prodded her to have a little more to eat. She wasn't deliberately starving herself, she had picked at a few things on her plate but she just wasn't up to anything more than that. "Castle just leave it would you!" she snapped. Castle recoiled at her tone. "Fine Kate, just let it be known I am worried about you. I love you more than anything. I just think you need to look after yourself a bit more. These long hours, lack of sleep and not getting enough calories are going to catch up with you! But if you are not going to listen, then I'll stop. Its only because I care" Castle replied. "Look Cas I'm sorry" Kate sing songed. She popped a grape in her mouth and rolled her eyes. "Okay Kate I'll drop it" Castle remarked. Kate smiled at him, quietly thanking him with her eyes. "Now get to work writer boy, I expect some major progress when I get home. I love you" Kate said as she gave him an all too quick kiss and she was out the door.

Kate arrived at the 12th alot more under the weather than she had let Castle know. She was finding it hard to keep her eyes open and used her hand to steady herself on the desk as she spoke to Ryan and Espo. "Beckett are we keeping you up?" Espo asked playfully. Kate just stared into space. "Yo Beckett!" Espo repeated a little louder. Kate heard this and laughed. "No Javi, your just boring me!" Kate tried to divert his attention by kidding around. It must have worked because Esposito just laughed and returned to his desk.

As the day went on Kate began to fade a little more with each hour. She was dizzy, pale, clammy and had trouble focusing. The most tell tale sign was how unsteady she was on her feet. Coffee she thought to herself. That might help. Slowly she stood up from her desk. She gripped the edge of her desk as a wave of dizziness overtook her. "You okay boss?" Ryan asked concerned. "Oh yeah Ryan, I'm fine. How's Jennys new job going?" Kate asked hoping distraction would work on Ryan like it did with Javier. It did. Ryan proceeded to fill Kate in on Jenny's new job a little more detailed than Kate would have liked seeing as she was having enough trouble just standing let alone taking interest.

"Ryan can you go over those files one more time for me and check for anything we missed" Kate asked tiredly. Ryan eyed her over still concerned. "Sure thing Beckett, how about you head to the break room and take ten minutes to relax you haven't stopped all day" Ryan suggested. Kate was like a sister to both Javi and himself. They always had her back and couldn't help but be concerned about her welfare. "I might just do that" Kate did her best to sound cheerful. She waited until Ryan returned to his desk to look at the files before she made her unsteady journey to the break room. Once she was there she plopped herself down on the couch and rested her head in her hands. "What is wrong with me?" Kate asked herself in a whisper.

Ryan sat at his desk looking over the case files. His phone lit up with Castles number. He chuckled to himself knowing how hard Castle would have tried to not ring and check on her. Truth be told though Ryan had almost gone behind Becketts back and rang Castle himself. He thought better of it though, not wanting to break her trust. "Hey Castle" Ryan greeted. "Ryan no time for chit chat I'll get straight to the point. How's my girl?" Castle asked seriously.

"In all honestly I know what you mean about her being tired and a tad unsteady" Ryan spoke. "Unsteady? What do you mean unsteady" Castle asked shocked. "Chill Castle, it will just be tiredness. She's in the break room relaxing as we speak" Ryan backtracked. "If your sure. I'm so worried about her. I won't call her because she will think I'm being to over protective. Listen I've ordered Chinese for you hard working detectives it should be there in ten. Enough for everyone. Make sure she eats!" Castle reiterated. "Will do Castle, she'll be fine. If she looks like she shouldn't be here. I'll ring you to come and get her. You'll just happen to be calling in if she asks though" no way Ryan was going to let Beckett know he rang her boyfriend to come and rescue her. "Thanks man, I owe you. Just keep an eye on her." with that Castle ended the call.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou for the reviews. I love reading fan fiction so I thought I would give it a go **** Keep in mind I do 12 hour days and my only chance to write is at night after work. So sorry if there are any mistakes :/ **

**It will only be short today and a bad case of hay fever has got me feeling a little like Kate is **

The food arrived and Ryan made his way to the break room with Espo tailing behind him. Kate had dozed off so the boys quietly pulled out the take away boxes from the shopping bags and set them out on the table. **"Let's not wake her"** Ryan whispered to Esposito as they both watched a sleeping Kate on the couch**. "He's really worried about her"** Ryan said between mouthfuls of Mongolian beef. **"Dude he rang you too?"** Espo chuckled. **"Yep I told him I would ring him to come and collect her if she looked like she shouldn't..." **Ryan stopped mid sentence when he saw the look on Esposito's face. Ryan slowly turned to see Kate's furious face.

"**He just couldn't leave it. Always has to be checking up on me. Like I can't take care of myself!"** Kate said furiously. **"I guess the food was Castles idea to get me to eat some more?!"** Kate asked incredulously. **"Well Beckett can you blame him? You're running on empty. He's worried. We all are!"** Ryan tried to keep his voice down so he didn't draw unnecessary attention to the break room. Kate ducked her head. **"Look Beckett, why don't you have an early one? Ryan and I have it under control you'll be good as new tomorrow. Castle can run you a nice bubble bath..." **Espo stopped when Kate looked like she would hit him. Kate decided this might be for the best. She stood a little too quickly and began to sway but recovered enough for the boys not to notice or so she thought. They had noticed but seeing as she was taking their advice they didn't comment. "**Want me to ring Castle?"** Ryan asked Kate just as she was about to leave. **"No no Ryan I'll do that and have him collect me seeing as I'm not capable of doing anything myself!"** Kate tried not to sound too pathetic. **"Okay see you tomorrow"** Ryan replied sheepishly. **"See ya tomorrow Beckett" **Espo chimed in.

It was 2 o'clock. An hour after Beckett had left the precinct. Ryan's phone started ringing. **"Hey Castle. You get Beckett home okay? She didn't kill you obviously"** Ryan laughed as did Espo in the background. **"What where's Kate? "** Castle asked seriously.

"**Castle she was going to call you to come and get her. She looked in no state to drive. I offered to ring you, but she promised she would. She left a good hour ago" **Ryan said worriedly. Castle was silent his brain ticking overtime. **"Look she should be home soon, she probably just stopped to get some things at the store" **Castle replied trying not to let the worry seep into his voice. **"Yeah that will be it Castle. She was pretty pissed when she left but she'll have calmed down by now. Probably just getting some fresh air. Let me know when she gets home to save us worrying"** Ryan said trying to calm Castles growing concern.

"**Will do Ryan thanks for today. For being my eyes and ears. I owe you"** Castle said sincerely. **"Anytime Castle, you know how much we care about Beckett" **with that they both ended the call.

But where was Kate? Rick tried ringing her cell. It was turned off. The fear in Castle was building. Kate never stayed mad at him for long though so he decided to give her another hour. Like he said she was probably out grabbing some groceries or clearing her head. This was going to be a long hour.


	3. Chapter 3

Castle sat alone in his loft waiting for Kate. He started pacing, racking his brains thinking of where Kate could be. When the pacing became too much he sat down on his couch and placed his head in his hands.

Moments later he heard the door and was up in a flash. "Kate, where have you been? I've been worried sick. Ryan and Espo said they sent you home at two! Thanks for calling, letting me know where you were!" Castle raised his voice. Kate barely acknowledged him, muttered "sorry" and walked to the study.

Castle had given up half the room for Kate to set up her own small office months ago. He loved working side by side with her. Kate finishing up paperwork and Castle writing chapters for his latest novel.

Castle followed as Kate rather unsteadily sat herself down at her desk. He knew she was putting up a front. He could see the strain in her features, the ache in her muscles but most of all he noticed her eyes. Her beautiful bright eyes that he knew so well, were dull so very dull.

He was so mad at her after this afternoon, but his concern for her health was overwhelming. They would fight this out later. He'd make sure of it, but looking at Kate in her current state he knew it wouldn't be fair. He decided to take a softer approach.

"Kate what are you doing? You're exhausted. There are some leftovers in the fridge, want me to heat a little up for you?" Castle asked quietly as he made his way behind Kate's chair. He reached out and swept her hair out of the way. He began to massage her shoulders softly. He heard her sigh giving in to his touch and he felt her relax just a little. He couldn't help but notice her clammy skin.

"No thanks, I grabbed a quick bite on my way back here" Kate said not turning around. "Look Kate, how about you put all that away and we get an early night, you need it" Castle said. Oh no she's giving him the look.

"I need it? No Castle I don't need it, I'm fine. I'm going to get this paperwork finished, seeing as I had to leave early after someone created such a fuss that I had half the precinct watching my every move and trying to shove food down my throat. If you want an early night then by all means you head off now. I'll be another few hours. At least!" Kate fumed.

Kate immediately regretted her little outburst. But Castle simply turned her around in her chair, gripped her shoulders and gave her a soft kiss to the forehead. "Okay Kate, when you're ready to talk you know where to find me. I'm worried sick. I'm angry. I'm hurt but I love you always!" he whispered leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 4

I am SO SORRY...here is just a little chapter another to follow in the next few days.

"What have I done? He's too good for me. All I have done these last few weeks is push him away and bite his head off whenever he shows concern for me" Kate thought to herself as she sat by herself in the study well past 11pm. "I don't know what's wrong with me?" Kate stood. Fatigue and exhaustion taking over. She quickly stacked the files she had been working on and made her way over to the doorway. Switching off the light she gathered the courage to go and find Rick.

Kate stood at the door of their bedroom. She watched Ricks sleeping form, his face not as peaceful as it should be. He looked stressed. "It's all my fault" she whispered as a tear made a trail down her cheek.

She made her way to the adjoining bathroom, shed her clothes and regarded herself in the mirror. She looked a mess. She looked hollow, exhausted and pale. She quickly ran a wash cloth over her face and ran her fingers through her hair. Looking at herself in the mirror and shaking her head at herself and what she had done. They weren't meant to have secrets anymore.

After changing into some shorts and a singlet she made her way to her side of the bed and scooted under the sheets. She kept to her side fearing that Rick would want a little space from her. She closed her eyes and almost immediately after she felt a hand snake its way low around her waist. Even when she was shutting him out, he still felt the need to be near her, to protect her and to comfort her.

She covered his hands that rested on her stomach. He'd know soon. She had to tell him, he had a right to know. She just needed a little more time.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys. I'm Australian. I have written these two chapters (this one and the previous) after a long day at work. Sorry for any mistakes, but I am slowly getting back into this whole writing thing. I'm sorry it's taken so long, I hate when there is a massive cliff hanger and you're left dangling. Just trying to find my bearings with the story before I let you all in on the secret. I promise I have an aim to this story!

Chapter 5.

As Kate drifted off to sleep safe and secure in Ricks arms. It was another story for her partner. As soon as Kate had slid beneath the sheets, he had reached for her. Needing her close, she had been so distant lately. It was so sudden. They were happy, then she had begun to act strangely not to mention her health. Tired all the time, clammy, pale and unsteady on her feet. He would write this off as the flu, but her behaviour had him confused. Why shut him out? As soon as he came near her or went to touch her in some way she would welcome it, but then all of a sudden she would change her mind and shrug him off. He had to admit it hurt, it hurt a lot.

He watched her as she slept beside him. She had removed his hand from her waist, and had turned towards him with her hand resting on his chest. The closest they had been in days. He took in her face, her brow furrowing, obviously something bothering her in sleep. Sweeping her curls away from her face, he left a sweet kiss against the skin of her cheek. "I love you Kate" he whispered softly. As he closed his eyes and let sleep take him, he had one last thought... "please Kate let me fix this, whatever it is, let me in".

Kate was the first to wake. Her lungs burning, her chest tightening. She grabbed her phone from the bedside table. "Five AM" she mumbled. As quietly as she could she untangled herself from the sheets and slid from the bed. She made her way to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Something she never did.

She reached into the shower and turned on the water while she undressed. When the water had reached the right temperature she climbed in. She let the water wash over her.

"Oh my god, Ouch!" Kate was taken by suprise as she sank to the bottom of the shower. She sat clutching her chest; she tried to draw in slow breaths. "I didn't think it would be this bad. I didn't think it would start this quickly. There is still two more weeks until I can tell him" Kate sobbed. The pain was beginning to subside as she heard Castles muffled voice.

"Kate, Kate are you okay?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Kate cringed and gathered herself enough to respond. "Castle I'm fine I'll be out in five minutes" she tried to sound cheerful. She held her breath and waited for his response. "Okay sweetheart ". He bought it. Kate slowly stood up from her sitting position, exited the shower and wrapped a towel firmly around her body. Once again looking herself up and down in the mirror. Where usually she would dress in the bedroom in full view of Castle , Kate opted to change and do her make up in the confines of the bathroom. He knew every detail of her body. Every curve, every dip, every scar. She couldn't risk it.

Meanwhile Castle sat on the end of their bed patiently waiting. His phone started to ring so he made his way across the room to answer. The caller ID read 'Espo'. "Hey man, how's Becks? Haven't heard from her since yesterday?" Espo asked a little concerned. "Seems to be okay, she came to bed quite late last night so I'm going to try and talk her into coming into the precinct late. Can you cover her?" Rick asked. "Sure thing bro, I'll catch you two later this morning. Ciao" Espo ended the call.

Kate entered the bedroom as Rick was finishing up the phone call. "You're going to talk me into it hey?" Kate asked incredulously. "I, I was just going to..." Rick stuttered. Kate figured she had to step up her game and tread more carefully around Rick if she was to get away with what she was hiding so she laughed it off. "Rick I'm kidding its fine, I'm feeling much better but it would be great if we could go somewhere for breakfast" Kate hinted with a little smile. Ricks eyes lit up..."Amore?" Rick asked. "You know me too well" Kate said sweetly.

Rick was over the moon. His Kate was back. Maybe it was a bout of the flu. They left the loft hand in hand and headed for the coffee shop over the road. Rick went to order the coffees but Kate stopped him. "Let me, I owe you. You have put up with my rotten mood for weeks" she gave him a soft kiss and left him at their booth. Kate then headed for the counter.

"One coffee and a decaf please" Kate almost whispered. "No coffee Miss Beckett?" the barista asked surprised. "No not this morning, I've umm already had two...better not overdose right?" Kate lied. "Oh right no of course, I thought it was a bit out of character..I'll get right on these" the barista smiled.

Kate headed back to the booth and slid in next to Castle. She thought it best to clear the air and ease his mind about her wellbeing. She covered his hand with hers and rested them on his thigh under the table. "Listen Castle I have to apologise for my behaviour towards you and the boys" Castle was about to interrupt but she cut him off "no let me finish please" she pleaded. He nodded for her to continue. "You've been nothing but patient, loving, caring and comforting. I love how you try and look after me. I promise you, I'm fine now. I think it was nothing more than a bad case of the flu. The clammy skin, the unsteadiness, the pains..." Kate began to ramble off her symptoms. "The pain?" Castle asked surprised by that one, she hid that well. "Oh nothing major Castle, more of a dull ache...plus it's gone now" Kate explained as she stared at her half eaten carrot cake. He seemed convinced.

This was getting more and more difficult. She was getting in way too deep. The person that grounded her, the person she confided in, the person this affected more than anyone was currently in the dark. If things went wrong this would all land in his lap.


	7. Infoso it makes sense

Okay so you may have guessed I am going with high risk pregnancy. I'm going to go with the trauma Kate suffered to her heart years back let's just say her heart and her lungs are in a weakened state for such things as childbirth and pregnancy. Oh and Kate has been warned previously, and some of that information but not all has been passed on to Castle... So Castle will not be happy. A baby he would be ecstatic in normal circumstances but not at the risk of losing Kate. Kate however knows he would have loved a baby and feels he would resent her. Not true of course!...Now Kate keeping it a secret...you know waiting those few more weeks...I wrote that not knowing where I was going...so I read up on abortions in Australia... . and it states it is illegal in NSW except when the mother's life is in danger...so that doesn't really apply with Kate's situation because they would do it regardless of weeks...so I guess she is just waiting and has a number of weeks in her head so that Castle or the doctors won't make her do that?


	8. Chapter 8

One week later.

She had wanted to wait another week but it was getting too hard. Was this a mistake?

FLASHBACK

She had seen her regular doctor initially and he had advised her that the best thing to do was to go home and discuss it with her partner, but the safest course of action was to...abort the baby. He gave her a referral to have the procedure; she took the document with shaking hands. She had gone back to work that day, thought it over and had been gathering up the courage to tell Castle that night. That was six weeks ago.

The boys had noticed her sombre mood that day. Lost in thought at her desk, distracted. Both Espo and Ryan had been concerned enough to comment. Espo had rung Castle and being like a brother had ribbed Castle over what he had done to make Beckett so sad. Castle was confused, she was quiet when she left the loft that morning but she had a late night up working on a case. She said she was going in to work and had a couple of appointments mid morning, which meant Castle didn't need to come in until after lunch. He told Esposito that he would grab Chinese for everyone and be at the precinct in half an hour.

Castle walked into the 12th made eye contact with the boys and slowly snuck up behind Kate at her desk. "Missing me detective?" he sing songed. "Oh hey Cas" Beckett sighed. "Boys say you've been unusually quiet? What's up?" Castle scooted his chair closer to hers. "Oh Chinese, I thought I smelt lunch!" Beckett perked up. "Oh yeah thought you could all do with some lunch, so about my question..." Castle asked as he sat the bags of Chinese on her desk, right under her nose...Beckett stood quickly... "I'll be right back...just ahh have to wash up" Beckett said a she walked briskly to the ladies room.

Once in there she pulled the cubicle door closed and turned to empty her stomach. Sobbing quietly. She was pregnant. Not for long, though right. The doctor said 7 weeks. The doctors were saying that the best thing to do was abort the baby and in the future do everything they could to prevent it occurring again. She was destined to be childless...they had Alexis...well Castle had Alexis...I guess she did to but she didn't get to watch her grow up...sleepless nights, changing nappies, first day of school. She had seen the photos, but she wasn't a part of it.

"Detective Beckett?!" Gates inquired through the main door to the ladies room. Kate had been in there quite a while. "Detective Beckett? Foods going cold...I was sent in by your 'partner' and two detectives to check whether you had fallen in..are you okay?" she asked. Kate emerged from the cubicle. Gates looked shocked. Kate was confused by her reaction. She looked up into one of the mirrors over the sink. Oh right...tear stained face. "Umm yes I'm okay just tired and frustrated over a case I'm getting nowhere with" Kate explained. "Well clean yourself up, get some food into you, explain that to the boys and get on with what you do best" Gates said as she put a comforting hand on her back. I'm not buying it, Gates thought to herself as she did so.

When Kate came out into the bullpen, all eyes landed on her. Concern written on all of their faces. Lucky for Kate she was saved by Jenny arriving with baby Lucas. Castle immediately jumping up and taking the baby from Jenny. Showing him around and playing with the elephants on Becketts desk. Food forgotten. Kate could only stare. Tomorrow she would get a second opinion.

Kate got that second opinion. The risks explained, but if she was determined they may have a good outcome.

END FLASHBACK

And so today Kate arrived home from work. Tired, aching and secretly 13 weeks pregnant. It was time to tell Castle the truth. She took off her shoes and coat. She knew he was home and searched for him. She found him in his study. A letter in his hand and his phone in the other. She walked a little closer and saw the letterhead. It was the referral. She gulped.

Castle turned to her, stood and gathered her in his arms. Not the reaction she expected."Kate you were pregnant? The secret appointments, I can't believe you handled this all by yourself. I wish I could have been there for you. That you would have told me. I can't believe I didn't notice. It's for the best you know, all that matters to me is that you're healthy" Castle said as he soothed her hair.

Kate sobbed against his shirt. "Kate I know you wanted kids, but it's just not meant to be" Castle continued. "Cas..Castle" Kate stuttered. "Shhhh Kate it'll be okay" he continued to rub circles on her back.

"Castle you don't understand" Kate sobbed. "What don't I understand honey? I rang your doctor he thought I knew. He told me you were 7 weeks. He told me the risks and that the procedure was the safest way to protect your health. Wished us the best and said you made the right decision. Kate it was the right decision" Castle explained not sure of what Kate was trying to say.

"I, I got the referral...but I" Kate started. Castle was listening intently.

"Castle, I'm still pregnant".


	9. Chapter 9

Castle stared at Kate in shock. "You're still pregnant?" Castle asked quietly. Kate nodded in response. "I, I don't know what to say Kate. I thought we were done with all the secrets and lies. What on earth possessed you to hide something this big from me Kate?" Castle raised his voice in frustration.

"Castle. You have to understand. I knew you would agree with the doctors if I told you the truth. I was going to tell you. I was going to take the professionals advice. But when I saw you with baby Lucas, I couldn't do it. I just couldn't Castle. I want this so badly and I know deep down you do too. I promise I was on my way to tell you today." Kate sobbed.

Castle was still in shock. Kate was pregnant. Part of him was jumping for joy, the other part was angry. Angry and scared. This can't happen. There are too many risks. There was no way in hell he would let Kate put her life on the line. If something happened to her, it would end him. Yes he would have loved Kate to have had his children. He had often pictured what they would look like. A little girl. All Kate in looks, but with a touch of his own personality. Castle stood there thinking things over in his head. He looked up and into Kate's eyes. "Kate you knew the risks. I thought we agreed this just wasn't in our future. This was a decision I should have been involved in. I need some time to process all of this. I'm going to take a walk. I'll be back later." Castle said as he made his way over to the door of the study.

Kate watched as he made his exit. Screw this she thought. "It was all soothing words and cuddles when you thought I had taken the doctor's advice. You don't want this. You never did. I did this for us Castle but if you don't want this. I'll do it on my own. How could I have been so wrong." Kate lashed out. She was scared. Scared to death.

Castle turned around fully prepared to engage in a row that Kate obviously wanted to have. But with one look at her. He knew how frightened she was. Frightened of the reality of being pregnant. The reality of the risks involved, frightened that he didn't want this and frightened that she might be in this alone.

He walked towards her and put his hands on each side of her head. "Kate. I'm in shock. I'm worried that this is all going to be too much for your body to handle. That I'll lose you. That I will be standing in a hospital with a newborn baby, but that you won't be there. I'm aware that this is happening. Your 13 weeks now there is no longer a choice to be made on that. I'll love this baby of course, but you need to know if something goes wrong. I'll choose you. I'll always choose you. I love you Kate Beckett. Don't ever doubt it." Castle spoke softly as he pulled her closer.

Kate relaxed against him visibly relieved. She was glad Castle knew her so well; she didn't have the energy for an argument. But there was one thing worrying her still. "Castle. If something did happen. I think that you should..." Kate whispered against his chest until Castle cut her off mid sentence. "Not negotiable Kate. I'll always choose you."

"Now I still need that walk. I've had some big news. I'm going to be a dad again" Castle beamed. Kate's smile lit up the room. He had to be upbeat for Kate. He was still worried sick of course, but the fact was this was real. Kate was pregnant. They were having a baby, he could only pray that everything would be okay.

"Before I go though. I'm making you a sandwich. You're going to have to pick up your eating Detective." Castle said as he ran his hand along her still smooth stomach. "Maybe I'll pick up some vitamins and buy some food while I'm out" Castle muttered thoughtfully. Happy tears ran down Kate's face, soaking into Castles dress shirt. Large thumbs smoothed them away and gentle lips placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Chicken and salad?" Castle asked.

Note: Okay still no internet. I have my computer so I've written this at home and will post it at the library or at work. Keep in mind I have written this without looking at the last chapter so I hope it all matches up. I endeavour to write another chapter in the next week or two


	10. Chapter 10

20 weeks.

Castle smoothed his hand over Kate's rounded stomach. Seven weeks had passed since he had learned he would be a father again. Hopefully be a father again. There were many risks involved. Premature labour, placental abruption, heavy bleeding. Too many to mention, but Kate's heart giving out either before, during or after labour was the most worrying. She was asleep now, safe by his side. The family had been told, their friends at the 12th and Gates. They were all informed of the risks involved. Gates had put Kate on light duties, much to Kate's dismay. A few stern words from Castle had her pipe down though. Three days a week Kate would be at the precinct, the other four days she would take it easy at home. Castle was instrumental in Gates decision.

So here they were side by side dozing after making love in the mid afternoon on their day off. At first Castle had made sex off limits after Kate passed the 20 week mark, stating there should be no unnecessary exertion. This was not a decision made lightly. Kate was even sexier pregnant than he ever thought possible, maybe something to do with her carrying his child. To make matters worse Kate was feeling sexier than ever, she wanted Castle ALL the time! When Castle had laid down the law, Kate had not been happy. She begged, she cried...Castle stood his ground. Then she got angry. She didn't utter a word to him for a whole twenty four hours. He finally broke this afternoon, carrying her to their bedroom and worshipping her ever so gently. Kate had whispered in his ear "I'm not made of glass Rick, you won't break me". This eased his mind a little, but he wasn't taking any chances.

"Hey beautiful" Castle whispered as Kate turned to him, sheet draped over her. He pulled her closer, her stomach against his. Her head on his chest. The top of her head nestled under his chin. "Hey" she whispered against his skin still half asleep. "We need to get ready for the ultrasound babe" Castle whispered against her hair. Kate stayed quiet. "Kate? Are you okay?" Castle asked lifting her chin. She looked up at him. "It's just...I'm scared Castle. I'm scared of what the doctors might tell us" Kate sobbed.

"Kate honey you're doing great. I know you're tired. I know you're doing the best you can. You need to take it easier. Don't push yourself. Everything will be fine" Castle said honestly.

"I don't tell you enough how much I love you Rick. I love you so much." Kate pressed a soft kiss to castle lips, which Castle deepened. The Kate pulled back. "Appointment Castle quick!" Kate shouted and jumped up. "Excuse me Katherine! I seem to recall letting you know that...ummm about 15 minutes ago. If we're late, you're to blame. I love you too by the way" Castle laughed.

Once dressed. They left hand in hand. This appointment was the halfway mark. They would find out how Kate was doing physically, how the baby was developing, any concerns the doctor had and also the sex of the baby.

I'm sorry it's short. Flat out like a lizard drinking (did I mention I'm Australian!) Job, house, holidays, flu. I fully intend to do better on the next chapter...Just a little bridging chapter I guess to push those weeks along. As much as I'd like to go week by week. Its cutting into my time reading fanfics myself!


End file.
